The Invicible Six
by Kanmeros
Summary: Seven powered warriors rebelled against the Princesses of Equestria.  With their leader captured, Princess Luna must find six warriors to confront the remaining traitors before they strike their vengeance...


THE INVINCIBLE SIX

By

RedDragonKan

PROLOGUE

Princess Luna stood on the highest places of the castle, glaring at the unicorn pony that was a few feet away from her, near the edge of the rooftop. Said unicorn was a black coated stallion with a silver mane and eyes shining golden. Unlike the princess of the moon, the unicorn had a sneer on his face. His dark cloak rustled in the wind and he lowered his head pointing his horn at the princess as a gesture of a challenge.

"Give it up, Shadowblaze" Luna said "You are not match for me for I am an alicorn, and you are but a simple unicorn."

"A unicorn with enough power to defeat a weakened alicorn like you, Luna!"

With that said, Shadowblaze shot a gigantic stream of black energy at the princess, who countered with a blue shield formed from her own magic. The princess grit her teeth she felt her shield weakening with the force from the unicorn. Narrowing her eyes, she willed more power into her horn, extracting strength from the full moon above and the stars. The shield seemed to be collapsing, inching closer to its caster, but it soon began to grow more solid, and began pushing the dark energy away from her. Her energy soon reached the unicorn, who knocking him back dangerously close to the edge of the castle. He then rolled to the right as Luna began shooting magic bolts from her horn at him. He kept rolling as more shots kept coming. Soon, he hid behind a statue of a royal guard which was stripped to pieces as each of Luna's bolts kept hitting it. The unicorn lifted what remained of the statue with his telekinesis and tossed it at Luna, who simply destroyed it with a lightning bolt from the sky before it even reached her. This gave Shadowblaze enough time to make a counterattack and he galloped fast at the princess. She stood her ground, horn 7leveled and snorting. Shadowblaze jumped and tried to land a two hooved strike at Luna, who simply slid to the side. When he landed next to her, he began launching a series of expert blows and kicks to the alicorn princess, but no matter how much he tried to hit her, Luna kept dodging and backing away from his reach. She catch one of his arms with her hooves, and twisted his entire body, sending him to the ground with ease. She then raised her upper body and tried to slam her front hooves on his chest, but he managed to roll away to safety. The princess brought down her body so hard; it made a small crater on the floor, sending debris everywhere. She nickered as she saw him glaring at her. He knew that he was losing the battle.

"Ready to surrender? I am proving far superior at anything you've thrown at me, Captain."

"I am no longer under her majesty's service. I am but a RENEGADE!"

"Listen Shadowblaze," Luna said, with a tone of kindness into it "Just turn yourself in. I promise to give you a fair trail and a fair sentence along with it. You will be treated with respect instead of a criminal."

"You...you dare make a mockery of me! This I will not accept!"

He lunged at her again, trying to get her no matter what the cost. With a flurry of strikes, he managed to land a few hits on Luna, who stepped back wincing along with each hit taken. He ended with a ray of light striking at her chest and sending her back towards a wall where she crashed and fell down. He trotted slowly to her, a smirk on his face and his horn glowing.

"This ends now, Luna. I may not be able to defeat Celestia, but defeating her sister will count just as well."

"Yes, you're right Shadowblaze. It ends now."

Luna's eyes glowed as she lifted her head and sent a tremendous blast of sheer energy from her horn at Shadowblaze's head. The blast kept his head back as he screamed in sheer agony. The beam kept flowing from Luna's horn until it finally dissipated, leaving an unconscious Shadowblaze on the floor, his eyes rolled up and a sliver of drool from his mouth. Luna rose and started panting, giving her all in that last strike. Soon a couple of royal guards appeared from the depths of the staircase. They stopped near her and saluted.

"Princess Luna, are you alright?"

"Yes. I am just trying to recover from that last spell. It took nearly everything I got."

The guards looked at the body of the fallen unicorn.

"Is he...?"

"No." she said "He is but unconscious from the mind erasing spell. I wouldn't dare to end his life even after what he did. He was once a good pony among us. Take him to the dungeons. He will wake up in a couple of days remembering nothing from the current events, and his power will be diminished to the point he will not be able to break from his prison."

The guards picked up Shadowblaze and marched away back down the stairs. Moments later, Celestia appeared from the same stairs, limping a bit and with a tired look on her face. Luna cantered over to her with a worried look.

"Sister? Are you alright?"

"Yes Luna, we managed to fend off against Shadowblaze's group. We are now at peace, for the time being at least."

"Yes. He was but one of the seven who rose up against our kingdom. Surely the others will soon hear about their partner's fall and will want to seek vengeance."

Celestia nuzzled her sister, to which Luna turned in kind. They both walked towards the edge of the rooftop and stared into the horizon.

"I guess we will need to find warriors who can stand up to our enemies, Luna."

"I agree. I shall start looking for our champions. It will be a long journey, but I am confident that some ponies will step up to defend their home."

"Then it is settled. Luna, I leave to you the task of finding six ponies whose powers rival that of our enemies. I bid you good luck, sister."

"Thank you. And to you, a fast recovery."

They both leaned their heads against each other in a sisterly hug as Luna extended her wings and leaped from the roof to the skies above. Celestia watched as her younger sister disappeared into the night, wishing her good fortune in finding the heroes chosen.


End file.
